Forever Yours
by bntjammer
Summary: Sequel to the Second Heir. With the War of the Ring over, what remains for Maethriel and the Fellowship? Life, Love, and Loss, things Mae is all too familiar with. Many Choices and Trials lie ahead for our Favorite Elves. I never said they lived Happily Ever After. Established Legomance. Post Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and Welcome to the Sequel of the Second Heir!**

* * *

**I am beyond excited that soooo many people read the original story and loved it so much! I still can't believe I finished it, it took me 9 Months But I did it! **

**By Popular Demand, I bring my loyal readers the Sequel to Maethriel's Story, ****_Forever Yours._**

**_We are now venturing into my own little world since the Trilogy is finished!_**

* * *

**I don't think this story could stand on its own, so if you are just joining my world, please go to my profile and read the original story, the Second Heir.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to the Second Heir.** **With the War of the Ring over, what remains for Maethriel and the Fellowship? Life, Love, and Loss, things Mae is all too familiar with. Many Choices and Trials lie ahead for our Favorite Elves. I never said they lived Happily Ever After. Established Legomance. Post Trilogy. **

* * *

**A tiny recap…**

**The war is over, and Middle Earth is restored to peace. Aragorn was crowned king and Maethriel took her rightful place as a Lady of the Court. **

**_**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings! I only own Maethriel and other OCs!**_**

* * *

**_Forever Yours_**

There was a great feast that night following the coronation, adding to the chaos of the citadel. It was a beautiful celebration though. I teared up again as Aragorn _officially_ announced his betrothal to Arwen which touched my heart and they were to be married within a fortnight. They had spent years waiting for this occasion; they were not waiting any longer. Once the excitement settled, the city fell back into reconstruction stages.

Aragorn seamlessly achieved his authority as king. I took on my role as lady of the court smoothly, I would hope. Sadly, this was mainly talking with Aragorn as he did paper work and dealt with legal affairs. It bored me some days, since I had little knowledge as to what went into running a kingdom. So I was very thankful when Faramir volunteered to help on most days. I saw Legolas more than before, often spending lunch and dinner together. However, I still missed our nights sitting under the stars talking letting the world pass us by.

This is how my routine started. I would be with Aragorn in the morning before retiring to the great city's library to read of history and cultural of Middle Earth in general after a brief lunch with Legolas.

This is how Arwen found me as she entered all smiles as the future queen normally held herself.  
"Good afternoon Maethriel."  
"Arwen, please call me Mae."  
"Of course, Mae." she said nodding softly. She gracefully picked up a random book and pretended to read it but I could see she came for a reason, not just to browse a book.  
"I come to ask favor of you." finally she asked after about ten minutes.  
"Anything, you are practically family."  
"Would you be my maid in the wedding? I know we have not known each other long but I have no female friends or family left in Middle Earth. I know it would mean the world to Aragorn."  
"It would be an honor." I said standing to hug the elf. She was so beautiful and kind, I see why my cousin loves her. She just smiled and started rambling on about so much to do. Before I realized it, she was pulling me into her waiting room and was bringing out sheets of paper with writing and drawings all over them.

"What have I got myself into?" I said under my breath, with a smile on my face.

The wedding day was quickly upon the city. Roses of many colors were everywhere in sight, since it was one of Arwen's favorite flowers. White banners hung throughout the halls. I walked into her chambers to see her sitting at her vanity looking nervous for the first time ever.  
"Two thousand years I have walked on Middle Earth facing danger and evil without blinking an eye thanks to my father's training and support. But the day I am to marry the man I have loved for over half a century, I have lost my strength." She said pulling her knees up to her chest.  
"None of this." I said kneeling before her.  
"I may not know you very well but I know my cousin. He loves you. He was willing to give this all up to be with you. He risked his life to give _you_ happiness and hope. There is no being, elf or mortal, who loves you more than Aragorn. If you ask me, in these days that is all you need. I can see you feel the same about him, if not more. You two were destined to be together. So let's get you ready for the best day of your life" she looked up at me and smiled.  
"Thank you Mae." she said hugging me. I helped her with her hair and while the maids did her makeup. She walked into her closet to retrieve her gown before slipping it on. It was white satin with silver threading outlining her bust and led into a swirling pattern on the skirt. It was beautiful. I helped her put on her circlet. She was truly gorgeous and she was ready. I quickly pulled on my own gown, a soft blue with only a silver chord acting as an accent. I placed my tiara and let my hair flow naturally in its waves. As we did our finishing touches, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, ready to shoo any one pushing us along but there stood Lord Elrond dawned in his royal garb.  
"We are awaiting the bride whenever she is ready." he said. I nodded and turned to Arwen. To say she was beautiful would be shameful. Arwen was truly the Evenstar of our people. I stepped out to give father and daughter a moment.  
When they stepped out, she had her veil on I saw tears in Elrond's eyes.  
"Come" he said as he led us to the central room. Aragorn stood at the front, with Legolas and Gimili beside him. Gandalf stood waiting to start the ceremony. The procession started. I walked up smiling at Legolas the locking gazes with Aragorn. He was in all black robes and never looked happier. As I reached the front, Arwen started forward with her father by her side.

It was an awe-striking event, to hear their accounts of love and vows to each other. I had to keep myself from crying. As Gandalf pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed, the small crowd gathered cheered and I heard a couple whistles, most likely from the mischievous hobbits or Arwen's twin brothers.

**(A/N: I'm not even trying to do their wedding vows, because there is no way I could ever do it enough justice!)**

The feast that night was filled with food and dancing. Aragorn and Arwen took their first dance together and ended it with a chaste kiss as others joined them in the middle. I danced with Aragorn once, both of Arwen's brothers, and all four hobbits. Legolas didn't look to happy that I wasn't dancing with him. So the next dance, I pulled him from his seat. It was a more complicated dance but he took the time to review the steps with me gracefully.

Sadly, as the evening went on, politics started to pick up. I quickly tired of listening to the upper class lords and their arguments and ventured outside.

This left me time to think about my own situation. Legolas and I have known each other for well over a year and have been together for almost a year. What is our next step? I have responsibilities here in Minas Tirith with Aragorn, while he must soon return to Mirkwood. He has been gone for almost two years by now. I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled, he loves me and I him that is all that matters. I will go where my heart leads.

I heard soft footsteps leave the hall and turned to see the object of my thoughts walking towards me.

"Why do you stand out here by yourself? It is quiet the celebration inside." Legolas asked.

"I am happy for Aragorn and Arwen. I really am." I said looking down.

"Mae, what's wrong?" he asked putting a finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Where do we go from here? I know you can't stay in Gondor forever. You said we would talk about it when the time came. Well, sadly it is upon us now."

"I leave for Mirkwood in two weeks' time. It's been nearly two years since I've seen my home."

"Legolas, what about us?" I looked down, unable to look him in the eyes, fearing his answer.

"What do you want to do Mae?"

"I love you Legolas, more than anything. That is all I know anymore"

"Then come with me."

"What?" I looked up with confusion.

"Come with me. Come to Mirkwood with me"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I feared his answer, but wasn't expecting this!

"_Mae, I cannot leave here without you. My heart will not allow it. I know I've been neglectful of our relationship lately, but I always knew you would be down the hall. Being miles away is too much."_ he said caressing my cheek.

"_What would your father think? What would your people think? To bring home a foreign woman after two years of being at war? I can almost hear the rumors now"_

"_My father already knows my intentions and so does his advisors. The only person who does not is you._" he said before reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee.

_"Maethriel, I love you more than all the stars in the sky. You are my star, bright shining in my life. I want you to be my star for all eternity. I do not wish to go a day longer, without you by my side. Will you marry me?"_ I looked down at him. I didn't have to think twice

"_Yes"_ I said leaning down to kiss him.

He took back his Mirkwood ring and placing it on his right middle finger before sliding a new one onto my finger. The band was mithril with engraved vines that curved ever so slightly to meet a leaf shaped emerald.

_"It was my mother's before she sailed. She told me to give it to the woman who meant more to me than her. I didn't understand her words at the time; she even wrote them down for me. But now I know what she meant. Through everything we've been through in the last two years, I've learned the one thing I can't live without, you." _I fought the tears as I kissed him gently on the lips. His words were so sincere, so heart felt. How do you respond to that?

_"I thought my world had ended when my village was destroyed, but I couldn't be more wrong. It brought me to the fellowship, to you. I now get to spend all eternity by your side." _  
He took me into his arms and I laid my head against his shoulder, playing with his silvery locks. That is how many found us that night, just staring out at the moon and stars. I couldn't help but be the happiest elleth there, besides Arwen of course.

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think?! I considered making you all wait a few chapters for Legolas to propose but it fit pretty well her so…a cute little ending to the first chapter ^.^**

**I know it's a little shorter than my norm but this is just the beginning I assure you! I have so much planned for this sequel and our favorite elves! **

**Remember, this is a new story so Follow, Favorite and Review! **

**Until next time **

**-B**


	2. Announcement

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've been gone forever! I'm busy studying for my nursing boards which are quickly approaching next week. But when I'm not doing that I have been trying to get my butt working on this thanks to theUniverseisthelimit inquiring. **

**The new Hobbit Trailer came out and I about screamed when I saw Legolas! I knew he was going to be in the movie, but it looks like he will have a decent amount of screen time! **

**But anyways, here is the next chapter. Forewarning, it's bipolar...**

**Chapter 2: Announcement**

The two weeks after the wedding were too short for my liking. I wanted to hide our engagement to give Arwen and Aragorn their time in the light of happiness. Legolas and I had all eternity to celebrate. The courts had finally settled down and the Queen now took her rightful place next to Aragorn and I'm sure soon, they will have a child to share this time with.

Two days, before our departure for Mirkwood, Arwen caught me in the gardens as I was reading.

"Mae?" Arwen asked as I looked up from my book to see the smiling woman.

"Yes Arwen?"

"What is that?" she asked putting her hands on her hip with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What is what?" I asked confused. She reached forward and grabbed my hand.

"This!" She said pointing to my betrothal ring.

"Ummm… my betrothal ring"

"I am hoping it's from Legolas"

"Perhaps." I said trying not to smile at her finally figuring it out.

"Why have you two not told anyone? This is amazing news! I have waited months to see this ring!"

"We did not want to intrude on you and Aragorn's time to celebrate your wedding. It will be at least a year before we wed, if not longer"

"Our time is over! It's been almost two weeks! Life here is settling back to normal, you should have said something by now."

"Don't tell Aragorn. Legolas needs to tell him, we owe him that discussion as his best friend."

"I will not, but you two best make a formal announcement soon.." she said with a determined look.

"Now, about this ring…" she said pulling my hand up to look closer and I just rolled my eyes.

I was not ashamed of the ring, but I have never really been one for flashy jewelry, and this ring definitely fit the category.

I saw Legolas after dinner and he pulled me into a quick hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled as I took in his scent that I loved so much.

"Legolas, Arwen saw my ring."

"I figured she'd be the first to notice. She's always been too observant. I will tell Aragorn and Gimili now, if you'd be kind as to excuse me. They needed to be the first to know before we make an announcement,"

"Of course, she threatened to tell him if we didn't soon." He left and I made my way to my chambers.

After reading a book on my balcony , I watched the sun set. I was readying for bed when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and opened it to see my fiancé standing before me, all smiles.

"He is insisting on a feast before our departure." He said rolling his eyes. We both were not the feast going types, ironic for being royalty.

"I figured as much." I said not surprised at all.

"Will we make a formal announcement then?" he asked.

"If you wish; the world will know sooner or later." I said. I kind of wished the higher court maidens would quit drooling over him.

"Sooner is better, to prevent rumors…" he whispered just past my ear.

"What rumors would that be my lord?" he asked placing a kiss on my neck. I was surprised myself as I moaned softly and pulled him into my room, shutting the door quietly behind us. He continued his kisses up and down my neck before tracing my jaw line and finding my lips. This was new territory for us and I welcomed it as I ran my hand through his hair.

"I wish I could have you now. Mae, I love you so much" he said resting his head in the crook of my neck. His words shocked me slightly. There has always been a physical attraction between us but tonight he is definitely acting on it.

"A year Legolas, you once said we have to follow tradition. As much as I would love to be your wife, tomorrow, we have to wait." I said pulling him closer.

"I know." He said placing one last kiss on my shoulder before pulling away.

"You are perfect, and I will wait because you are worth it." He said kissing my forehead.

"You could stay if you want. It's been a while since you spent the night with me."

"Someone could have seen me…"

"Legolas please" I said pulling him towards my bed.

He didn't say anything he simply sat on the edge of my bed and pulled off his boots and outer tunic. He pulled me into my bed next to him and I laid my head on his chest. I ran my hands through his hair and twirled it between my fingers as he traced circles on my back through the night gown.

"How long has it been since we've been like this?" I asked.

"Too long" he said pulling my chin up to kiss me gently.

"I can't wait to spend every night like this." I said snuggling closer to my fiancé. He just tightened his arm around me and I fell asleep to soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

I woke the next morning to find him gone. It did not upset me because he was right; we didn't need the rumors spreading especially once the announcement was revealed tonight.

I am sad to be leaving but I cannot wait to go to Mirkwood and be introduced to his world. We would stop in Lorien to visit for a week or two before continuing on North. I stood from my bed and went to bath before picking out what dress I would wear tonight. Arwen and the court had bestowed many upon me but sadly, only about half would make the journey with me to my new home. I chose a dark purple dress, one of Legolas' favorites, for tonight. It was long and had the typical bell sleeves of Gondor, a swooping neckline, and only a silver chord to accent my waist. I smiled as I sat it aside so I could finish packing. I took tunics, leggings, belts, dresses and both pairs of boots. I was about finished when my gaze found my weapons. It seems as though it has been months since I touched them. I took up my bow and quiver first. I pulled the string taunt then released hearing the perfect snap. I fingered an arrow from tip to feathers. I sat them down before picking up my mother's sword still light but mighty. I swirled twice before placing it back in its sheath. I smiled placing them on top of the bags. I would gather food and other survival supplies in the morning before we leave. It is hard to imagine leaving this place, my friends after spending so much among them.

I went to meet with Aragorn and his council of advisors one last time, confirming my departure tomorrow and the temporary relinquishment of duties, until I return.

"Be your return in weeks, or centuries, you will always hold a place in this court" Aragorn said after concluding official business, while smiling.

"I hope it is weeks, for I would miss my cousin far too much for it to be centuries." I said hugging.

"Plus, I want to be part of your children's lives" I added with a wink.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said laughing.

"Go, it is getting near time for the feast and your announcement." He said with a smirk.

"I believe Arwen is awaiting you in your chambers to help you get ready." He continued.

"Valar bless me, she always goes overboard." I said rolling my eyes so the king could see.

"You are a lady of the court and soon to be princess, you should be used to such pampering." He said pushing me towards to the personal quarters.

"Not in millennia will I be used to things I do not deem necessary." I said sticking my tongue out before entering my chamber.

True to his word, Arwen sat at my vanity arranging my doom, I'd assume. She was quick to do my hair and makeup before helping me into the dress.

"A beautiful elleth for such a wonderful ellon; I wish you both nothing but happiness." She said kissing my cheek and hugging me.

I entered the hall and the crowd was silent as they looked at me, some with smiles others scowls. Their lady was leaving them. As I reached the bottom of the stairs Legolas met me and I weaved my arm through his as we rose to meet Arwen and Aragorn for our official announcement. Normally the parents of the couple would make such an announcement, but since neither is present, Aragorn volunteered to do so.

"My people, citizens of Gondor and surrounding lands, it brings me great joy to announce the betrothal of my dearest cousin Maethriel, daughter of Lileth, to Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. I had the unique honor of seeing these two grow from an instant friendship to deep and true love. It pains me to see them go, as they are two of my closest companions, but I wish them nothing but happiness in the years to come. I only ask that they return to share the blessings they share with us." With his words, I smiled and the music began to play signaling our first dance as an engaged couple.

I went on to dance with Aragorn, Gimili, and the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin were always the most fun to be around. It killed me inside to see how unhappy Frodo seemed sitting in the corner by himself twirling a mug of ale. Even Sam got up occasionally and danced. The light from his eyes was gone, his journey to Mordor and back had to be a hardship unbearable to the young hobbit. It brought sadness to my own heart that I am hear celebrating while he sits in misery, away from his home.

"Mae?" Legolas asked from beside me.

"Legolas, do you think we could take the hobbits back to the Shire, before we journey to your home."

"I do not know Mae. My father expects me back…"

"It destroys me to see Frodo so lifeless when he was so full of life when I first met him."

"He has been through much."

"More than any hobbit should have to go through."

"I will think about it for a few minutes. Go dance with Pippin he has been asking for another dance for some time." I could see on Legolas' face that he was determined to go to Mirkwood tomorrow, and stopping in Lorien was already pushing my luck. It wasn't that he didn't want to make me happy, he was under orders from his father at this point. But how could he not care about the people we swore to protect with our lives? I will see the hobbits to the Shire with or without him.

After I danced with the happy hobbit, I made my way to Frodo.

"Master Baggins, may I have this dance?" I asked bowing at the waist.

"Yes you may, My lady." He said taking my hand.

"Frodo, do you miss the Shire?" I asked as we swayed to the music.

"More than anything; I wish we would return, but the others seem so happy here. I cannot take that away from them." He said looking down.

"What if I offered to ride with you back to your home? I see you are not happy hear among men"

"I could not ask such a thing Mae! You are to return to Mirkwood with Legolas tomorrow! You guys just got betrothed and…"

"Mirkwood will still be there in a few weeks. My friend comes first right now. As I see it, all of Middle Earth owes you a whole lot including Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"I would not want to come between you and Legolas"

"He will understand in time. We have an eternity together." I said smiling before ruffling the hobbits hair softly.

"I would love the opportunity then, my lady." He said with the brightest smile I have seen in some time.

"Then I will make the appropriate arrangements. Do you think you four could be ready to leave tomorrow morning with me, so that Legolas could at least make part of the journey with us"

"Legolas will not be the only one wishing to accompany you , lass"

"Gimili, I could see it no other way"

"Gandalf too!" I heard Merry yell from behind me.

"It's settled then. I just have to hear my fiancé's opinion on the matter.

I turned to see a fuming Legolas. He had heard every word. Oh boy…

I went to speak to him but he just shook his head and walked outside.

"Why would you not wait to hear my choice Mae? I cannot ignore my father for eternity! The war may be over but Mirkwood has just as much repair to be completed as Gondor! I need to go home!" He started to raise his voice towards the end, something he didn't do often. I heard it only once before…the night he found out I was only half elf.

For some reason, I felt his anger coursing through my veins and responded without thought.

"Then go home Legolas! I am not keeping you here! I am seeing the hobbits to the Shire with or _without_ you!" His eyes widened at my words and I put my hands to my mouth. I felt pain sear through me.

"Legolas…I…" He put his hand up to stop me, then started to walk away.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh, what will happen? **

**Legolas wouldn't leave her behind would he? I warned you guys that it wasn't all butterflies and rainbows ahead. **

**What do you guys think will happen? I like hearing you r ideas and theories… they aren't as twisted as mine can me sometimes haha. I did try to give y'all some fluff before I dropped the bomb. **

**Please remember to Follow, Gavorite, and Review! **

**Until next time! **

**-B **


	3. Start of the Journey

**Happy Fourth of July Everyone! I am sorry for taking so long but I'm trying to bounce back and forth(pun intended) evenly between this fic and Diamond Heart. I have had this chapter done for a few days but just haven't had a chance to post it!**

**Let's see what this chapter holds shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start of the Journey**

"_No stop that! You can't just walk away after every fight_!" I almost yelled as I grabbed his arm.

"_How is it you never feel the need to talk to me about things before you do them? Mae, we have agreed on this for two weeks now. How…no why would you decide to change this now, the night we announce our betrothal and the eve of our departure?" _ He asked looking me dead in the eyes.

_"Frodo saved Middle Earth and he is the only one not happy! I have you. Merry and Pippin have each other. Sam is becoming good friends with Gimli. Aragorn has Arwen. What does the most important hobbit have? Nothing. All he wants is to return to the Shire! We can give him that. He saved us all, we owe him this."_ I took a breath as I finished my rant. His face softened slightly.

"_Your heart is in the right place, my star. But I cannot evade my father any longer. He has summoned me. I must leave for Mirkwood in the morning. I would prefer to return home with my fiancée by my side."_ He said putting a hand on my cheek.

_"I need to do this, please understand."_ I said looking down. As much as I wanted to ride into the great forest of Mirkwood beside the elf I love, Frodo needed me more at this point in time.

"_Then I will see you before I leave ._" he said kissing my forehead.

He left and I stood overlooking the fields of Pelennor below us. This would be the longest I would be parted from Legolas. By my calculations, it would take about two weeks to reach the Shire and a few days to reach Rivendell from there, at least week to Mirkwood, depending on the mountain passes. It would be well over a month before I saw his shining blue eyes and soft blonde hair. That's if I do not linger in the Shire but a day or two.

"Even the strongest couples have quarrels." I turned to see Gandalf smiling at me as he lit his pipe.

"Am I doing the right thing? Going with Frodo instead of Legolas." I still didn't know myself. A month is a long time and so much could happen on either side.

"Only time will show that my dear. I am wizard, not a prophet." He said nodding. I smiled at his humor.

"Will you accompany us to the Shire? The hobbits I'm sure they would love your company."

"I believe a young Brandybuck already spoke for me earlier, but I do not see why not? My business here is finished for now."

"Thank you. Having you and Gimli come is much better than just me and the four hobbits."

"I understand completely. I am sure Legolas will share your joy when he knows you are not going alone. I believe he fears for your safety. The war may be over dear Maethriel, but evil still lurks in the shadows."

"I know and he is partially right. I changed things that I shouldn't have. He is truly upset, I can see it in his eyes." I said looking down.

"Then go with him. I swear I will see the Hobbits to their home safely."

"Are you sure Gandalf? I made the commitment not you."

"The hobbits will understand. As long as you invite them to your wedding, I am sure they will not mind." His words were true. The joyous hobbits probably wouldn't care but still

"We could travel together as far as Rohan before we go our different ways. That way we all win." I said with a grin of happiness, that I found a way to make everyone happy.

"Thank you Gandalf! I will see you all at dawn in the stables!" I said running off towards Legolas' room, leaving the celebration in the back of my mind.

I reached his door and the heavy wood seemed to loom over me. I sighed and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. A young servant turned the corner and I looked at her, she looked baffled.

"What is wrong little one?"

"Lord Legolas is leaving. He almost pushed me over in his urgency. I always thought him a calm and collected man. He looked so distressed."

"How long ago was this?"

"About ten minutes ago; he was heading towards the stables carrying two bags. I thought he was not to leave until tomorrow morn with his bride to be."

"We weren't." I opened the door and sure enough all his belongings were gone.

"That elf is dead." I started running through the halls, praying I didn't take a wrong turn in maze of the citadel. I finally reached the stables and my heart stopped. There Legolas was, walking Arod out into the night air.

"_Going for a ride this late?"_ I asked aloud.

"_Mae, I_…" He stopped dead in his track. I could see his muscles tense under the moon light. His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"_Save it. I go to your room to apologize and tell you I am coming with you to find you on your way out, without even a goodbye?"_ He dropped his head and I continued.

"_We would travel with them as far as the Gap of Rohan and then we'd go our separate ways. Gandalf would see the Hobbits to the Shire. That's what I was coming to tell you._ "

"_Mae please, I am sorry. I acted rash. I just can't stand it when you make decisions without consulting me. We are betrothed now, to be married in a year's time! You will be a princess for Valar's sake! We need to talk about things before you do them!"_

"_Legolas, I wanted to talk about it now, but you were going to leave."_

_"I was fighting with myself up until the moment you walked up. Ask Arod, he could sense my distress. I doubt I would have made it far before turning back."_

_"That's not the point" _

_"The point for me is that I love you more than anything in this world. It hurt that you chose hobbits over me, even if only temporarily."_

_"They will __never__ mean more to me than you, but we have all eternity together here and in Valinor when the time comes. I…no, we all owe them one little thing and if that meant seeing them to the Shire, by Valar I was doing it for them." _He sighed and took a breath.

"_Let us not speak of this anymore. It is late, and we have quiet the day ahead of us tomorrow._"

"I'll help you settle Arod. I do not want you riding off without me."

We placed the mighty steed back in his stall and soon, we were back at my room.

"I am sorry Mae, I truly am. I hope you will forgive me for my rash actions."

"Only if you forgive me as well." I said kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"_Just think, tomorrow night we'll be sleeping under the stars like we did with the fellowship_."

I smiled as I pulled away closing the door behind me.

"_I will see you in the morning." _He whispered before heading back to his room.

As I went to say my final goodbyes, I found a frustrated Aragorn looking down at paperwork. He initially planned to escort us as far as the Gondor-Rohan boarder but things have gotten too busy for him to take a leave of absence even for just a day or two.  
"Aragorn, it is too early for you to be so frustrated." I said coming up beside him.  
"Mae" he said shaking his head before looking at me.  
"We are ready to set out. I came to say goodbye."  
"Be safe cousin. I know you will be happy with Legolas. Just be safe and keep your wits about you. Sauron may be defeated but his servants are still out there. I couldn't see something happen to you or Legolas."  
"I promise to be careful, as long as you do the same. Take care of Arwen and Gondor, neither is an easy task." he laughed.  
"Indeed, I will do my best." He said as he hugged me.

"I will miss you. Be well until we meet again." He said seeing Legolas came in to say his good bye.

We slowly packed our things and loaded our two horses, Arod and Moon light. Gandalf helped the Hobbits sattle their ponies gifted to them by Aragorn. Gimili, would also be accompanying us until we went our separate ways, readied his own pony. He had already made Legolas promise to explore the Glittering caves in the years to come.

We rode out of the city and into the open plains. Legolas and I were at the front, then the four hobbits, and Gandalf and Gimili took up the rear to ensure protection for all. We went at a steady but slow pace for only the horses had endurance for a long day's gallop.  
We finally set up a small camp for the night as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. It got cool fast but it seemed minute compared to what I have faced before. Sam was cooking some meat on the fire and Gimili was pleasuring himself with a swig of ale. I sat next to Legolas. There was still some stiffness in our relationship after last night's events, but the fight itself was over you could say.

I slept next to Legolas and felt him playing with the tips of my hair. I smiled but didn't turn towards him. He wasn't getting off that quickly. We both were hurt a lot by this fight but by the time we reach Lothlorien, I hope we will be normal again. The next morning, we rose at dawn and made our way much like the day before. The hobbits often joked and made the journey joyful despite the tension between Legolas and me.

"So when _are_ you two getting married?" Pippin asked one time when we set up camp the second night. I almost cringed at the question. Legolas and I hadn't really spoken to much about the wedding.  
"Tradition is one year after the betrothal annoucement. However, given our status, it may be sooner or later depending on my father." Legolas answered smiling at me. I smiled back gently.

"We're invited right?" Pippin looked on with pleading eyes.

"Of course Pippin, all four of you lovely hobbits will be invited. It would not be complete without my friends there. I said ruffling his hair gently.

"Legolas, what is your father like? Bilbo never said much about him in his stories to me." Frodo asked.

"My father has changed much over the millennia he has lived. He once was a kind soul, happy and in love with my mother. Only his short temper was to be feared. However, he has gotten cold and more distant with each loss he experiences. Grief to my people is very hard to process with our immortality, be it death or a loss to the sea. It first started with the death of my grandfather, in the first war of the ring. Losing a father is no easy feat on its own. Then half a millennia ago, he lost my mother and older sister to the sea." I saw the hurt in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder in hopes of comfort. He put his hand on mine. We had only talked about his family a few times. That had a lot to do with my nerves of meeting the King of Mirkwood.

"Sadly, he was not kind to Bilbo and the Dwarves that traveled through our land some years ago. He does not like outsiders in his woods, but fear not my friends. I have named you elf-friends in my letters to him. Anytime you enter our woods, you will be welcomed." He finished with a smile.

"Mae are you nervous about meeting him?" Merry asked looking at me.

"Of course, who wouldn't? He will soon be my father-in-law and king." I answered honestly but vaguely. This was something else Legolas and I never really talked about. I suddenly realized, I was betrothed to my best friend…who I knew very little about outside of the fellowship.

The conversation went on around me but I just looked up at the sky and got lost in my own thoughts.

"_Mae, is something bothering you?"_

_"Can we go for a walk just you and me?"_

_"This about what the hobbits asked." _It was a statement.

_"Yes and no."_ He smiled and rose extending his hand to me.

"We're going to stretch our legs. We will return in a little while." Legolas said as we exited the camp.

We walked some time finally being out of ear shot of even Gandalf. He leaned against a boulder and looked at me worried.

"What is bothering you Mae?"

"I am nervous about going to Mirkwood." I couldn't hold his gaze and looked to the ground.

"I told you. You have nothing to worry about. You have already met Tauriel and Moril. They love you, my people will love you."

"I have no doubt about them as I like them as well and see us becoming great friends. It is more your father."

"I know he will accept you just the same as they did. He may be cold to outsiders, but I have told him so much about you already in my letters. You have no need to worry. Just be yourself."

"If only it was that simple. Your dad is KING! You are prince, heir to the throne. I know I have never voiced my opinion on your status because it doesn't matter to me. You were just Legolas to me, not Prince Legolas. Everything will matter to your father and your people. Who you marry, how many children you have, how long you stay on these shores… I am just a half blood who you found in the woods. I can't see your father or people accepting me so easily."

"Maethriel, _my beautiful star_, you are not just some half blood. You are peredhel of a noble human bloodline and humble Lorien elf line. You chose the life of a first born when you chose me. My people have wished for me to find love for centuries. Now that I have found my love, I plan to show you to my world with pride and passion. I would give everything up for you should things go sour as you seem to see them going." He said coming close to me and kissing my lips briefly.

"_I love you_. No fight would change that. No being will come between us, not even my father should it come to that. I will not be parted from you." He said caressing my cheek. I felt a tear fall as I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me against him and whispered other words of encouragement in my ear, but I was lost to them as my thoughts continued to whirl around worry for this journey. One thing was certain; my love for Legolas would never change or falter, no matter what challenges the Valar sent at us.

* * *

**Sooo that's probably not what you expected, but thanks to stubbornness on both of their behalves they will be going together. There may be a trip to the Shire in the future so don't count it out yet. **

**Next stop is Lorien, for a meeting with the Lady. **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, they really make my day!**

**Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	4. The Golden Wood

**Hi everyone, sorry I've been unbelievably busy. But I have been working on this a little each day to get up as soon as I could. **

**It's time for her to see the Lady of the Wood once again! Let's see what Lothlorien holds for our favorite elves this time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Golden Wood. **

It was a sad day when we reached the southern tip of the Misty Mountains early the next afternoon. I did not want to separate from the hobbits I had become so close to. It was hard to say goodbye, even if only for a year or two.

"Thank you my lady, for all you did from the first time we met." Frodo said smiling. I knelt down and hugged him tight.

"It should be me thanking for Frodo Baggins. If it was not for you, I would have been lost to darkness and the world with it. You are the hero of our Age! Fare well in your Shire and keep an eye on the horizon for an elvish rider bearing your invitation to the wedding." He smiled and stood to say my goodbyes to the other hobbits.

"Goodbye Ms. Mae, I'll miss ya." Sam said with a frown. I looked to see the remaining two hobbits in tears.

"We'll miss you so much Mae!" they said almost in unison. It brought tears to my own eyes as bent down taking the two halflings in a tight embrace. I didn't want to let go but had no choice as we were wasting time and Legolas wished to reach Lothlorien by tomorrow evening. **  
**I squeezed them on last time before standing and wiping the tears from my eyes. Legolas came over and put a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I will see you two shortly after I see these rascals back to their homes." Gandalf said with that knowing smirk of his. I wish I had the gift of foresight.

"Of course, Mithrandir." Legolas said nodding using the wizard's true name to us elves.

"Come Gimili!" Legolas said as he turned back to our horses. We gave our last nods of farwell and took off towards the golden wood. I urged Moonlight forward as I saw the hobbits and the white wizard slowly get smaller and smaller with distance.

We pushed our horses hard until Gimili's pony seemed to have nothing left after the two long days. But the tree line of Lorien was now in sight.

"I will ride ahead and announce our arrival." Legolas said looking at me.

"I'm sure the Lady already knows we are here." I said matter-of-factly.

"But the wardens may not, and I don't feel like getting stuck with an arrow tonight." He said as started at a gallop towards the woods.

"Gimili, are you excited to see the Lady once again?" I asked as we rode a little slower than a trot.

"My eyes yearn to see her incomparable beauty once more. For once was not nearly enough." He said gazing towards the high trees. We were close now, less than half an hours walking distance.

_'Welcome back, young one. The woods rejoice with your return.' _I heard her voice not two minutes into the trees.

We reached the first watch talen to see Legolas speaking with an elf, who now bore the broach of the March Warden. Seeing the gold leave brought tears to my eyes as I recall Legolas informing me of Haldir's death in the battle of Helm's Deep.

_"Well met, Rumil, March Warden of Lorien_." I said nodding my head slightly to the elf.

_"It is an honor to properly meet the future Princess of Mirkwood_." He said fully bowing. I felt Legolas wrap his arm around my waist at the words. I smiled.

"Well met, Gimli son of Gloin, elf friend of the Lady." The dwarf's eyes became the size of saucers with the comment. I couldn't hide my own smile.

"Shall we continue on to the city? It has been a long hard ride for us." Legolas asked.

"Of course, the Lady will meet with you all in the morning, for it is late." He led us the long walk to the city along the south road, Legolas and I walked once before.

"The last time we walked this way, things were very different." I said moving Moonlight up to Arod.

"We have been through much, but it was indeed worth it." He said looking at me with that smirk of his. I felt my cheeks flush and looked up towards the towering trees overhead.

"It's good to be back." I said taking in the familiar sights with glee.

We reached the main city and Rumil nodded to another happy sight. My handmaid, Celriana, stood waiting for us at the gates.

"Welcome back, my lady." She said curtseying with a smile on her face.

"It's good to be back even if only for a couple days."

"We assumed, master dwarf, that you would not favor scaling a ladder, so we prepared a space more accommodating for your stay." She said leading him into a small clearing with a tent.

"Should you need anything follow the path until you find someone."

"Just a bed will do just fine for now. I'll see you pointy ears in the morning." He said disappearing into the tent.

"Such strange company you keep, my lady and lord."

"He grows on you after a while." I said smiling, Legolas laughed at the comment.

"War does indeed change your views of people." He added. Celriana simply nodded.

"Your talens are prepared and were left untouched. I trust you both to find your way." We acknowledged before making our way towards the familiar trees. We reached our destination and Legolas went up first, helping me up once we reached the top.

We didn't say much. He simply placed a kiss on my forehead before walking into his talen. I wanted him to stay as he did while traveling, but as we had discussed several times before, it is seen as improper until we are married. As Celriana promised, my talen was undisturbed. I grabbed the basket of oils and soaps and made my way back down to the hot springs where I took some time washing the dirt and grime of travel off. I soon found myself back in my talen lost in the world of sleep.

The next morning, I rose to find Celriana, there and gone. She had taken my clothes to be washed I'm sure. I brushed out my hair before braiding it quickly. I slipped on the simple yellow dress and walked outside. Legolas stood at the edge of the talen. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

_"Did you sleep well my prince?"_

_"I have long missed the luxury of elvish living." _

_"We will soon be in your home. I am now looking forward to stepping through the trees and seeing your beautiful realm." _

_"I cannot wait to show you to the world, my star."_ He turned to capture my lips in a searing kiss that I was not prepared for. He backed me against the talen walls and I gladly returned this unprovoked passion. I pulled away breathless and saw the lust cool in his eyes.

"_I cannot wait to make you mine." _He added running his hands down my arms and sides. I shuttered at the feeling of his fingers ghosting along my skin. I rested my head on his chest and stood still enjoying the quiet moments listening to the birds' melodies.

I heard our dwarvish friend coming from very far away thanks to his heavy steps and noisy movements. Soon he was below us and I heard an elleth's laugh.

"And that's how I beat the princeling in counts at the Battle of Helm's Deep." Gimli stated proudly. I could see Legolas' face turn bright red from anger as he slid down the ladder to confront said dwarf.

"Ah, speaking of said princeling. I was just telling this maid of our contest at Helm's Deep."

"The dwarf is very good at storytelling, however his factual recall however is lacking." I heard him rebut.

"I can see this is going to bring about conflict. My Lords, whenever Lady Mae is ready, the Lady is awaiting you." Celriana said trying to cool the two males' egos. I took this as my queue to start down the ladder. I reached the bottom.

"No need to wait, I am hear and ready."

"Follow me."

We walked the short distance. We ascended the stairs and found ourselves at the same place as the fellowship many months ago. However, when the light faded, only the Lady Galadriel stood before us.

"Maethriel, Lady of Gondor and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, it brings my heart great joy to see you both again before me well and in love." She said with a knowing smiled.

"It is good to be home my lady."

"Young one, you have grown in skill and heart since we last met. I could not ask more of the Valar for the daughter of my heart. Son of Thranduil, I entrust her care to you and give my blessings on your upcoming union. I have long seen this come to pass in my mirror, but to see it unfold before me touched my heart much like when Celebrian first met Elrond." Wow, how could she compare us to the great love of Elrond and his Lady?

"True love is getting far and few between. It brings me bountiful joy to know that even in this new age, you will prevail to see love and peace for many years to pass. Though my time is short on these shores, I look forward to your ceremony. Stay as long as you need to rest for the journey to the woodland realm is still long and poses some dangers."

"We would not want to intrude on your hospitality and we wish to reach my father to share our good news with him in person as soon as possible. The offer is kind and appreciated, my lady." Legolas said bowing. That was one thing that was different between Legolas and I. I felt at peace with the lady. She indeed was like a mother to me. But he seemed unnerved and intimidated by her. Not that it wasn't understandable due to her demeanor and power.

"I understand your motives young prince, to wisp the one you love to your home land but I must advise at least a few days reverie here in the woods."

"We will heed your council my lady." I said looking at Legolas. She would not insist if there wasn't a reason.

"Tell Gimli, I will see him after the mid-day meal. There is a matter I must attend to now. I look forward to seeing you tonight Maethriel." I looked up confused but then I heard her voice in my head.

_'The Valar wish you to look into my mirror once again. Once your prince has fallen asleep meet me in the courtyard.' _

_'Of course, my lady.' _

The day was peaceful as we walked around the woods without agenda. Soon, night came and I parted from Legolas and Gimli. I waited until I heard my loves even breathing before gracefully and silently descending the latter to the ground. I found my way to the lady's mirror and I felt her presence not long after arriving.

"Short has been the time, since you last stood here. Rare do the Valar bless a being with the opportunity to look twice." She said feeling the mirror with water from her fountain.

"I am curious to see what it will hold."

"No two visions are alike my dear. Sadly, I fear yours will be no exception."

I lowered my face into the water.

_The scene was bright. It was field with many white and yellow flowers placed everywhere. Arwen stood before me in a dark blue dress smiling like a cat. She held out a bouquet of flowers. _

_Next, I was riding on my horse as fast as I could. I heard an arrow fly past my right ear and then another on my left. I turned to see a large group of Orcs following close behind. Only then did I notice the small bundle I held in my arms, an elfling lay asleep in a sling. _

_The final scene, showed me on a dock, looking over the great sea. I didn't see my face but Legolas came up to me putting his hand on my shoulder. _

_"Are you sure this is what you want my star?" _

I never heard my answer before I pulled myself out of the water. I blinked and looked up at the Lady.

"Young one, much of your future has changed not of your doing but others. Things have come to pass that altered many lives. We cannot change our fates, however, I know you and Legolas have an unbreakable love that will endure the hardships ahead."

"I know we do. I love Legolas more than life its self. I would give up my own life for his."

She didn't say anything in response and simply touched the water with her fingers. It rippled before she closed her eyes. It was several minutes before she opened her eyes again. She looked exhausted, something I have never saw in her before. She was always radiant, always beautiful. Her eyes had bags under them and her glow seemed diminished. I opened my mouth to ask if she was all right but she raised her hand to silence my words.

"It is late young one. You should go and sleep. Good night Maethriel." She said turning away quickly disappearing.

I stood there and watched the Lady walk away confused. What just happened?

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope it was worth the wait. It set up some of the future plot and just some foreshadowing. **

**Remember to Review Favorite and Follow! I really appreciate them! **

**Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	5. Unexpected Tales

**Hello Everyone! **

**I'm BACK FINALLY! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy with life, school, and work! **

**I'm finishing up the first half of the semester so things are finally settling down enough that I could get this chapter out and posted. A few errors may have slipped through the cracks because I just want to get it up, and didn't proof read it as much as I normally do!**

**I hope it is worth the wait. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I slowly walked back to my talan watching the world around me. The Golden Wood still held a calming effect as it did when I was a child. Soon I was at the ladder and started my climb to the top. I thought about waking Legolas and telling him everything, but he didn't need to worry more than he already does. Once he is home in Mirkwood maybe I could tell him but I have a feeling I should keep the last two to myself indefinitely. When I reached the top, I froze. Legolas stood cross-armed by his door.

"Where did you disappear to?" He asked casually, not accusingly.

"They Lady wished to speak to me about the wedding." I tried to sound convincing. It wasn't a lie technically since the one vision was of our wedding day.

"I thought we promised not to keep anything from one another." He said putting a hand to my cheek. I looked to the ground.

"Please don't keep secrets from me my star."

"I looked into the Lady's mirror again and I'm not sure what to do." He just smiled before sitting on the edge as we did so long ago.

"Do you remember the last time we sat here?" I asked sitting beside him.

"Quiet well actually; you were distraught over what you saw in the Lady's mirror. Much like you are now." He put his arm around my shoulders and held me tight. My four visions, two of the four happened, while one didn't, and the fourth was yet to come. Now I have three more to consider. But I shouldn't worry him. I'll tell him of our children. That would make him happy.

"I think I'm ready to share the last vision with you."

"You said it was a happy ending."

"Yes, it was what would happen to me if I stayed on the path I had set before me at the time."

"What did it hold?"

"It was in a forest, unlike any I have seen in my travels with the fellowship. Massive trees surrounded an elleth as she sat on a bench of some sort. She wore a mithril circlet on her head and was dressed in the garb of royalty. It never focused in on her face though. But then I heard a soft voice. A little boy appeared before her and called out 'Momma.' He was the most handsome little ellon, I have ever seen. He had blonde hair and green eyes, much like my own. Then an elleth who looked about the same age followed suit. She came up to me with brown ringlets to her shoulder, and blue eyes. Blue eyes I love more and more each day. _Your_ blue eyes Legolas."

"You saw our children."

"Yes, I believe I told you that night but you misinterpreted my words." His brow furrowed a few moments trying to remember the conversation.

"You said 'our future', and meant you and me, not the fellowship." He said eyes widening. I nodded.

"But I didn't correct you because I wasn't sure of my feelings towards you let alone. You were still a friend to me. I couldn't see how it was possible. However, _now_, I want nothing less." I said kissing his cheek softly. He pulled me in for a full kiss before I realized it. I returned it with enthusiasm fore we haven't had any real alone time since we left Minas Tirith. His hands traveled up my arms to cup my face. He pulled away first and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know if I can control myself for six more months."

"Then you should have proposed sooner!" I jested laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him laugh and place his head on mine as we watched the branches around us sway in the night breeze. We had just two or three days left in this beautiful city before we make our way to Mirkwood to meet his father and people.

"Legolas, we haven't really talked about what will happen once we get to Mirkwood."

"I'm not completely sure myself. My father and his advisors know I was going to propose to you but they know not of your personality or your bloodline. However, they will accept you or lose their prince because I cannot be parted from you. I love you Mae. My father will see this, so will my people. You will be a magnificent princess to this humble prince."

"I love you Legolas. I want nothing more than to be by your side." I said intertwining our fingers.

I fell asleep there and woke the next morning to find myself in my best still fully clothed. I rose and stretched. I changed into a light pink gown and slipped into silver shoes before quickly braiding my hair back. I walked out onto the porch and saw the sun was just above the trees in the sky. It was most likely around midmorning. I made my way down the ladder and into the forest in search of Legolas and Gimli. If I know Legolas, he is at the training grounds. Gimli however is a complete guess unless ale and food is available this early.

I made my way through the paths undisturbed as I gazed upon the trees around me. Their beauty remained but you could tell the forest was weeping the destruction in the parts from the attack from Dol Guldur. We received notice of this a few weeks ago in Minas Tirith but the same letter spoke of how an alliance between Mirkwood and Lorien rid the evil from these parts and cleansed Mirkwood of its own shadows. I sighed as I let my hand rest on a tree. Once I get to Mirkwood and Legolas and I get married, I may never see them again. The thought stopped me in my steps. Could I truly leave all this behind?

"That is a question you must answer young one. Many sacrifices are made to make room for love." I turned to see a once again radiant Lady of Light.

"My Lady." I said bowing my head.

"I hope you slept well."

"I did. I am always at peace here."

"I have something you may wish to see. Follow me." She said smiling. I was hesitant after last night but followed her nonetheless. We followed a path away from the main parts of the city and out into the woods. Tired of silence I spoke.

"How do you feel this morning my lady?"

"I am fine young one. Do not trouble yourself with the burdens of an aged elleth. My time on these shores is drawing to a close. I am simply feeling the drain of time and weariness for the sea."

"I was just concerned, you looked…"

"Bearing a ring of power is a draining feat even for a few months as you seen in Frodo Baggins, however, I have been a bearer for over three millennia. I am finally starting to feel the full effects. But worry not for me. My journey is over, while yours is just beginning." She said smiling.

"I am truly happy for you and the Mirkwood Prince. Though Thrandruil and I have not always saw things in the same light, his son is a noble and courageous elf, worthy of one I view as a daughter."

"My Lady…" I fought the tears. She really considered me a daughter.

"We are here." She said cutting me off. I looked around and saw and opening in the trees.

"Your father never showed you this in fear of revealing your true heritage." She said pulling a blanket of ivy way from the ground to reveal a stone tomb.

"_Lileth Daughter of Eraton_."

"My mother's grave…" I put a hand to my mouth. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Your mother passed not long after she brought you to this realm. Her injuries were far too critical even for elvish medicine. Elrond himself came and tried to belay her entry to Mandos. She saw you into my care and wished me to present you to your father." I felt light headed as I felt a vision being pushed into my head.

_"My Lady Galadriel, you know of my heritage and you know of my child with Lindor."_I looked at the mortal woman lying in blood on the cot. She had dark brown hair and her green eyes stood out against her ghostly pale skin. I know her face from Arathorn's memories when he visited nearly a decade ago. It is not that I had no care for the woman; she was an heir of Isildur as much as Arathorn. But she is beyond my healing.

_"I do, Lileth. But why is it you seek the aid of the elves and not your own people?"_

_"The north is not what it once was. The Dunedain are breaking up. Every day another village is attacked. The Arador does nothing! He is too worried about Arathorn and his training! I tried but there were too many. I had to get her here to you. She has to be safe or my sacrifice is for nothing." _She coughed and blood left her mouth. She didn't have long. However, I knew her words were true. Arador is blind to the growing threat to his kingdom; this will ruin the Dunedain. But he made it very clear he didn't want the elves involved.

_"It will not my child; rest well knowing the young one is safe." _I said brushing her hair back.

_"Lindor doesn't know of Maethriel. I left before I knew I was with child. I wish I could apologize to him for the mistakes I made so young. But it is too late. Galadriel, she is my little warrior. She is indeed my daughter of battle. Protect her and see that Lindor takes care of her. He is her father." _I heard the last inhale of breath before her eyes went blank. So passes this daughter of the line of Isildur. It is time to meet Maethriel, daughter of Lindor and Lileth.

"_Legolas_" the Lady called out. My elf stepped out from the shadows.

_"Stay with her, this is a shock to her."_

_"What did you show her?"_ He asked looking unsure.

_"Her mother's death but it was necessary, for reasons she will know later."_

_"Yes my Lady."_ He said nodding and coming up to me. He reached out a hand to touch my shoulder but I pulled away.

_"She died protecting me. My father… he didn't know he had a daughter for six years."_ I sat down next to the grave and noticed the same white rose the Lady was carrying now on the stone. Tears streamed quicker down my cheeks and a sob escaped my chest.

"She sacrificed herself for me…while Arador did nothing to protect us! We were his family!" Anger for my great uncle coursed through me. Legolas sat down next to me but I couldn't face him. He had lost his mother, but never had to relive the experience. He never had family turn their backs on them.

"Mae…it is the past. Arador and Arathorn are long dead. Forget not, Aragorn your loved cousin is from his line." His words softened my feelings but I couldn't sit still.

I stood and held out my hands.

"I need to relieve some stress. Spar with me?" I asked reaching for my mother's sword. He pulled out his blades and smiled.

"Of course, I never tire of beating you."

I fought hard trying to rid myself of the sorrow of seeing my mother's death and the pain of my ancestor's failures. I pushed faster and rougher until I finally disarmed him and pinned him to the ground. His eyes showed a passion in them that I haven't seen too often, so to say the least I wasn't expecting him to flip me over, pushing me against the ground. He leaned down and kissed me roughly. I felt my lips bruising under his force, but I fought back. I raked my hands down his back. I felt his hands run down my body to the hem of my dress. He ran his hands under it and up my thighs to my hips. He pulled my leg up to wrap around him. I felt him pause before pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry, that's too far." I looked at him. His hair was a mess and lips swollen as mine probably.

"Never too far, you always stop before it gets to the point of no return."

"It's fine. Round two?" I asked with a smirk. He just shook his head and reached for his blades.

"You're on."

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? I was in the mood for a little sexual tension between those two. I mean they have been together for over a year and a half now! **

**Anyways I hope you liked it! I put a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter so I hope you picked up on some of it!**

**Please review, so I know I didn't lose you! New readers, please follow and favorite! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-B**


End file.
